


杜松子酒

by Opack_CIvan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opack_CIvan/pseuds/Opack_CIvan
Summary: 高大英俊的Steve的异性缘一向不太好，在再一次搭讪失败后，Steve突然发现一直和他聊天的调酒师有些奇怪的地方。或者说，他自己有些奇怪。现代AU，白领盾x调酒师冬





	1. 01-05

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎来LOFTER找我玩：http://opack.lofter.com/

=1=  
Steve试图阻止女人的离开，但那只手还是从他手里溜走了，轻巧的，不带着任何留恋。  
“兄弟，别灰心。”一杯酒重新被放到Steve身前，手指高度的小杯子里装着琥珀色的酒液，透明清亮，散发出浓郁的杜松子香气和不可忽视的酒精味。  
“这杯算我请你。”调酒师咧开嘴一笑，眼睛弯得和他的嘴巴弧度达到了一致。  
“谢谢。”Steve把酒杯拿在手里，却没有喝，他抬起头，第一次正眼看这个站在吧台后面摇晃着调酒杯、清洗杯子、在各种各样的酒精里来去自如的男人。  
他穿着标准的白衬衫和黑色马甲，领口却戴着一只玫红与深蓝条纹的领结；他的皮肤很白，在夜店里冷热交替的光源下变得很快，他的嘴唇颜色很深，下巴干干净净的，没有胡渣，有一条小小的沟，他的鼻子很好看，那双眼睛……  
Steve停住了，他的呼吸两人目光相接的那一瞬暂停了，时间也像按下了慢放键，他的视线里只剩下那双眼睛，眼型是微圆的椭圆形，眼头尖尖的，上眼脸的弧度要大一些，下眼脸在眼尾部分要圆一些，圆形的浅色眼瞳，他的眼皮轻轻合上，浅色的眼瞳渐渐被阴影覆盖，上下睫毛轻轻地碰在一起颤了一下，又张开。  
时间在那一瞬间又好像被按了快放键。  
“……你觉得呢？”专注于自己的工作的调酒师并没有注意到面前的人已经走神，他还在继续说着，“那个姑娘可不错，叫凯特，她经常来这里，她很可爱，你可以去试试，你会喜欢她的，她也会的。”  
“嗯……大概是这样吧。”Steve随口答应着，他倾斜着酒杯，却发现酒杯已经见底。  
“嘿！你瞧，她来了。”调酒师抬头对着Steve的方向露出一个笑容，Steve下意识回头，看到一个穿着紫色裙子的金发女人走了过来。  
毫无疑问的，她很漂亮，妆容精致但不厚重，身材曲线优美，特别是在那件紫色的裙子下。  
这是Steve喜欢的类型。  
“晚上好Jimmy，请给我一杯Sidecar。”女士在离Steve隔了一张椅子的地方坐下，她侧身对着Steve，金色的长发披在身上，露在外面的肩膀白皙圆润。  
但不知为何Steve却突然觉得她毫无吸引力。  
“好的，Ma'am。”  
他对这个认识感到疑惑。  
Steve侧头看向她，她也正好在看Steve，大大方方的对他露出一个笑容。  
过了一会儿，凯特主动走到Steve身边坐下，“嗨，我叫凯特，你看起来是一个人？”  
“我叫Steve，对，我是一个人。”Steve有些紧张，他脑海里不由自主的浮现出之前搭讪失败的经历。但是这次不一样了吧，他是被搭讪的那一位。  
想了想，他主动出击：“你也一个人吗？”  
“嗯……不，我在等我的朋友艾米，她一会儿就来。”凯特笑着说。  
这时，调酒师的酒好了，凯特端起酒就走了。  
Steve把头埋进了手臂里。  
“……哥们，别灰心。”调酒师不知道该说什么安慰这位屡次情场失意的客人，他只能又给他调了一杯酒。  
“谢谢你，你真是个好人。”Steve接过酒杯的时候碰到了调酒师的手指，他一下子有些失神。  
Steve好奇地看着这杯呈现奶绿色的鸡尾酒，他第一次尝试喝这种酒。  
入口柔软温和的口感，有着薄荷的清凉，不像是烈酒。  
他抬头，正撞上调酒师笑眯眯地看着他，眼睛弯弯的，他感觉自己好像沉入了这杯奶绿色的酒精饮料里，全身上下都软绵绵的。  
“Grasshopper，你喜欢吗？”调酒师问他。  
Steve点了点头：“我很喜欢。”  
他又喝了一口。  
“那就好。”  
Steve想，他这次真的应该主动出击了。  
“先生，我们认识了这么久，我却还不知道你的名字。我叫Steven Rogers，你可以叫我Steve。”  
“我叫James Barnes，他们都叫我Jimmy。”  
“James。”Steve叫道，或许是他的语气太过正式，这让调酒师笑了，他笑得浑身发抖，Steve有些疑惑。  
“抱歉，Steve，我只是……想起了我爸爸。”调酒师好不容易止住笑，“你刚才叫我名字的语气，简直和我爸爸一模一样。每次我做错了事情，他要教训我的时候，就会这么喊我的名字。”  
Steve也笑了出来。  
“Hey，Steve，你可不能这么喊我。”他正经地说。  
“为什么？”  
“Buchanan。”  
“什么？”  
“我的中间名。”  
“Buchanan……不，Bucky。”  
“Bucky，行吧。”

=2=  
时间越来越晚，迪斯科舞厅里的人不减反增，接近午夜，又是周五，这个时候是营业的高峰期，Bucky几乎没有停下来休息的时间，他低着头专注自己的工作，为了保证饮品的供应速度他只能降低了质量，即使这有些违背他的初衷。  
客人们点的最多的是Mojito，用白朗姆酒、捣碎的薄荷叶、青柠汁和苏打水混合而成，最后加入冰块、点缀上柠檬片，这就是最受欢迎的夏日饮品。  
圆形的托盘上摆了一圈的Mojito，透明的酒液在变幻的灯光下折射出七彩的光，通过穿着黑白制服的侍者的手送到客人的手里。  
Steve还坐在原来那个位置，他的身前放着一杯喝完了的Grasshopper，漏斗型的高脚杯里还残留着一圈奶绿色的酒液，躺在杯底点缀用的薄荷的两片叶子被水分子黏在了一起，密不可分。  
这是他今晚喝的第三杯了，期间有女人过来搭讪，但被他拒绝了。  
原谅他伤害了那些美丽的小姐的心灵，因为他现在只想做一些让自己开心并觉得舒服的事情，他正盯着Bucky忙碌的身影，思考为什么自己为什么会在和他对视的时候心跳加快。  
Bucky得到了片刻的空闲，他把杯子放在洗碗池里，立刻有人接手了洗刷的工作，他朝着Steve走过来。  
“我看到她们向你走来，”  
舞池的音乐声震耳欲聋，但吧台却并没有设置音响，Bucky的声音不大，正好比传过来的音乐声大了一点儿，能让Steve清晰的听见他在说什么。  
“邀请你跳舞。”  
“是的，但我拒绝了她们。”Steve答得飞快。  
“Oh……为什么？”Bucky不解地看着Steve，这个男人从十点进入迪斯科舞厅，一来就坐到吧台附近，一杯不加冰的威士忌喝了半个小时。因为他英俊的外貌和迷人的蓝眼睛，期间不少美丽性感的女士过来搭讪，却都被他拙劣的口舌所驱逐，仿佛他意不在此。  
但Bucky看到过他因为失败而沮丧的神情，那双湛蓝的眼睛仿佛一下子失去了所有的光采。  
“嗯……我不知道，我对她们没有感觉，就是那种……额……你明白吗？就是那种心动的感觉，见到她的那一刻仿佛世界暂停，心跳得仿佛要逃脱肋骨的束缚，”Steve慢慢解释着，眼睛越来越亮，越说越激动，那双清澈纯净的蓝眼睛用期待的眼神看着Bucky，寻找他的认同，“除了他以外其他的人都失去了色彩，命运齿轮开始转动的感觉！”  
Steve没意识到自己在不知不觉间更换了人称。  
Bucky呆呆地看着他，Steve瞬间红了脸，有些不好意思地说：“抱歉，我……我有些太激动了。我知道自己有点奇怪，有点天真，在这个时候还期待什么……可笑的真爱——我一位同事的原话。”  
“噢，不不不。”Bucky揉了揉脸，他已经有些困意了，“我只是有点惊讶。”  
“你的要求有点高。”Bucky笑道，“我以为你是来这儿和大多数人的目的一样，找一夜情对象，在酒店或者厕所里打一炮，完了之后互不相识。”  
“你很好，真的，我喜欢像你这样的、对待感情认真的人！我衷心希望你能找到对的那个人，那个让你感觉到命运的齿轮转动的人。”Bucky的眼睛弯弯的，就像天边的月牙儿，又像投在水池里的满月。他凑过来用一只手揽住Steve的肩膀，在他的后背拍了拍。  
“谢谢，谢谢你，Bucky…”  
在Bucky还没反应过来的时候，Steve突然站起来，上半身伸过吧台，给了他一个结实紧密的拥抱。  
Bucky突然感觉心跳漏了半拍。

这可不妙

=3=  
三点半，舞厅歇业。  
Bucky到更衣室去换衣服，他解着马甲的扣子，把它脱下来拿在手上，准备挂上衣架，但马甲的一侧下坠着，是不属于它本身的重量。Bucky从马甲的口袋里拿出了自己的手机，刚刚购入没多久的智能手机格外灵敏的亮起了屏幕，他才轻轻擦过Home键，便解锁了。  
一位新添加的联系人，一个陌生但熟悉的名字，十个熟悉但陌生的数字，手机静静地躺在手心里，自身和手机互相产生的热度烫的他手掌火辣辣的疼。  
但Bucky知道这种疼痛更多的是心理上的错觉。  
他低头看着屏幕上的那个名字和那十个数字，只觉得心理烦躁无比，像是有一把怎么烧也烧不尽的火焰，烤得他口干舌燥的。  
“叮！”  
通知窗口降下，提示他收到一条信息。  
Steve Rogers：晚安[月亮]  
他轻轻一按，手机屏幕暗下，倒映出他下沉的嘴角和下巴柔软但紧绷的弧度。

空调发出低低的轰鸣声，清晨的阳光在灰色的窗帘夹缝里流出，在深色木地板上划出一道倾斜的金色光线。  
一双强有力的大手抓住窗帘猛的拉开，滑轮发出悦耳的“唰”一声，阳光倾泻而下，照亮了整个房间：雪白墙壁上贴着的《美国队长》漫画海报，展览柜上的自由女神像，书柜里摆放整齐的书籍，床边扶手沙发上凌乱的衣物，刚起床起床还没来得及整理的床铺，床头柜上喝了一半的水杯，一本夹着书签的《冬日战士V2》和一台三年前发售的智能手机。  
Steve站到床边，抓住被子的一边掀起来一抖，被子缓缓落下，带起的气流使得那本漫画书翻开了封面。关掉空调，他拿起手机和水杯往外走，清晨的室内还留有凉意，喝了一杯热牛奶，Steve按照一直以来的习惯出门去晨跑。  
他的公寓楼下不远处就是一个大型公园，分散着儿童游乐设施，还有一个足够大的水池，栖息着一群水陆两栖动物，公园的绿色草地下是一个庞大的兔子王国。  
这个时候的公园里没多少人，Steve遇到了和他一样住在附近的来晨跑的人们，大家互相打了招呼，便各自散去。  
一个小时后，晨跑结束，Steve到街头的酒吧里买了一个三明治，回到家冲了个澡，换掉了这身被汗浸湿的衣服。  
给自己热了一杯牛奶，在餐桌上坐下享用早餐前，Steve拿出手机给昨天晚上新加入的联系人编辑了一条信息准备发送键，但他犹豫了。  
他没法忘记昨天他向他要电话号码时惊愕犹豫的表情，尽管他之后用轻松愉悦的语气让他多联系自己，而聊天框里仅有的是两条互道晚安的信息，相差了37分钟。  
而且，据他所知，那家舞厅在半夜三点才歇业，再联系那条发送于4:08的信息这显示着他想联系着的人可能还在睡梦中。  
他悬停在屏幕上的拇指颤抖着，还是按下了发送键。  
一瞬间他的心跳得飞快，咚咚咚地响在这间安静的屋子里，兴奋期待紧张害怕恐惧……各种各样的情绪将他包围了起来，他整个人都有点迷迷糊糊的，手指抖得几乎拿不住手机，这些情绪在听到一声突兀的“叮”的时候消失不见——对方几乎在收到信息的下一秒就回复了。  
他的大脑出现了短暂的空白，随后一阵狂喜涌上心头。  
Steve Rogers：早上好，Bucky！如果你有空闲的话，或许你会想要在一家意大利餐厅和我一起吃晚餐，就在今天晚上。  
Bucky：早上好，Steve，当然，我很乐意。

* * *

 

=4=  
Steve为今晚的……约会——没错，就是约会——做起了准备，他的两位大学好友兼同事Natasha和Sam正在多人视频会话里给他提出意见，或者更贴切的形容，争吵。  
“Steve，听我的，那件红色的西装绝对合适你，再搭配上那条黑色的领带！你就是明日之星！所有的姑娘都会爱上你的！”有着巧克力肤色的Sam Wilson在镜头里穿着白色T恤，用专业人士的口吻说出这句话。  
“噢，不，Sam，Steve的约会对象不是姑娘！你要记清楚这点。而且红色？太糟糕了！红色！约会当然必须要蓝色，和你的眼睛颜色一样的蓝色才是最好的！”红发的俄裔美籍女士以精致的外表提出了自己的见解，让她的话多了两份可信。  
“什么？Natasha，你可有一头红发！你竟然说红色糟糕？”  
“我喜欢我的红头发，它让我看起来美艳动人——但这不代表合适穿着它去约会！蓝色更稳重成熟。”  
“红色代表热情洋溢！Steve，你的男孩儿绝对能感受到你对他的爱意的！就像火一样燃烧着的爱意！”  
“额……Sam，我确信这点，但我们昨晚才刚见面，这会不会太……”Steve弱弱的说。  
这个时候，又一个视频通话加入了。  
“Hi，男孩女孩们，我听红发的姑娘说Steve有了约会对象？而他需要一个成熟的时尚指导老师？”新加入的视频方框里露出一个胡子下巴，过了一会儿，镜头上移，露出一张只要关注商业杂志和娱乐新闻就会熟悉的脸。  
“Tony！你来了！”Steve用求救的目光看向自己的老板Tony Stark，“Natasha和Sam在争论我该穿蓝色还是红色的西装去赴约。”  
“争论？不，我们在友好的交谈。”Natasha及时说。  
“是的，友好的交谈——隔着一个房间我都听到了你的声音。”一个另外的声音出现了，Steve看了一下，没有额外的人的加入。  
“Clint！”Sam惊呼。  
“Hi，伙计们，是我。”Clint的脸出现在了Natasha的旁边。  
“你和Natasha……”Steve惊讶地看着他们。  
“对，我们在一起了。”Natasha笑着说。  
“终于！”Tony笑道，“恭喜你们！”  
“是的，经过那么多年，我们终于在一起了。”Clint笑着和Natasha在镜头前交换了一个吻，两人的眼角眉梢全是柔情蜜意。  
“好了，伙计们，让我们切回正题。”  
……  
“没错！就是这样！太完美了！哥们！我都要为你动心了！”  
“加油！Steve，给那个男孩儿一个火辣辣的吻！”  
“Steve，祝愿你成功！”  
“你一定会成功的！”  
带着朋友们的祝愿，Steve骑着心爱的哈雷摩托车出发了。  
昏黄的路灯和夜晚的星星作伴，风儿也轻吟浅唱。

=5=  
Steve在进入餐厅的之前，特地用机车的后视镜查看了一下发型。事实证明Tony力荐的定型水的效果很好，经受住了头盔和狂风双重夹击。  
他最终选择了一套深蓝色的西装——这大概是他拥有的西装里最贵的一套——搭配上一条深灰色的蓝白红条纹领带，还别了一对白金的五角星袖扣。  
足够体面，足够正式——正式到被伙伴们吐槽是去参加婚礼而不是约会。  
结婚？拜托，这想的有点太远了。他们连情侣关系都还不是呢。  
Steve笑了一下，由侍者带领着前往定好的桌位。  
餐厅的装修风格有着十九世纪的复古风格，灯光昏黄偏暗，黑胶碟片在留声机上旋转着唱出属于上个世纪的歌。  
Steve的脚步有些拖沓迟疑，远没有踏出家门时的有力坚定，这使得他落后了侍者两三步。  
那张桌子旁已经坐了一个人。  
Steve不知道自己是怎么在这么大的餐厅里一眼就看到他的，他正低头阅读菜单。  
模样专注，仿佛在读什么精深奥妙的书籍而不是罗列着菜名和价格的菜单。  
他仿佛听到了什么，在Steve离他还隔着五六张桌子的时候抬起了头，对着他笑，笑得眉眼弯弯。  
Steve忍不住抬手按住心口，它跳得太快了。  
“Hi，Steve。”Bucky站起来迎接他，他穿着全黑的西装套装，头发一丝不苟地梳到脑后，只有两缕头发俏皮地垂在右边的额头上。  
“晚上好，Bucky。”他可真可爱！  
Steve说，“我本来以为我会是先来的。”  
走近了他才发现，Bucky的西装并不是纯黑色，而是非常深的蓝色，只有在布料反光的地方才能看出来。  
“真可惜，你输了。”Bucky俏皮地眨了眨眼。  
他们同时抬起右手，上身前倾，那像是一个双人互动的前置行为，最后却只拍了拍对方的肩膀。

在两人入座后，侍者递上了Steve的那份菜单。  
Bucky在之前已经看过了，他此时只看着Steve翻菜单，两只手垂在腿间，无意识地揉搓着桌布，米白色的桌布在他手里聚成一团，又舒展开，不留下折痕。  
已经醒好的红酒被端了上来，如红宝石般清澈的酒液流过醒酒壶细长的瓶颈，从倾斜的瓶口倒入杯中。  
Steve僵硬地挺直脊背坐着，他能感觉到Bucky的眼神落在自己的身上，明明是如水般柔和温暖，他却觉得炽热无比的，如同一点火种，点燃了他胸口的引线，滋啦滋啦地燃烧着。  
“Bucky，”  
“Steve，你决定了？”Bucky松开了被他捏成一团的桌布。  
“是的。”Steve合上根本没看几行的菜单，他努力不让自己看起来像少年人初次恋爱一样青涩紧张，展现出一个社会人的稳重成熟。  
“这里的食物都美味可口，但今天我想知道……想尝尝你喜欢的味道。”  
“你这是想深入了解我的意思吗？Steve。”Bucky扫过约会对象强做镇定却无法掩饰发红的耳廓，笑容里多了点了然和开心。  
“是的。”Steve努力不让自己的目光停留在对方说话时一开一合的红唇上，他移开目光，却在不经意间发现了对方西装领口上的五角星领针。  
“我也想了解你……”Bucky慢慢说，他再次不自觉地攥紧了桌布，“想知道你的喜好，你的……一切。”  
“我想我们会有很长时间去互相了解，对吗？”Steve很快接话，他的眼神太过真诚，Bucky看着他感觉他的心被注入了一股外来的热量，烫得他的内心的水池烧开了一样咕咚咕咚地冒着泡。  
“当然，我们会有很长、很多的时间。”他灰蓝色的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下显得深了一些，却仍是柔和的，Steve感到狂蹦乱跳的心脏安静了下来。


	2. 6-7

=6=  
Steve自从发现了Bucky领口上的五角星领针，他的目光就忍不住多次扫在那里，为这点小细节心脏狂跳。

这不是Bucky第一次约会，更不是第一次谈恋爱，但他从未对一个初次约会的人有过这样强烈的感情。  
这可能是性别的因素，因为这是Bucky第一次和同性约会，但这也说不通。  
说不通为什么他会觉得对方每一个小动作都这样可爱，每一句话都这样动听，这样讨人喜欢。

Bucky卷了一叉子裹着奶油的意面放入口中，他留意着Steve的一举一动，却看到他的脸突然红了起来，几乎是瞬间地，从耳边蔓延到整张脸。  
他刚想开口问他是不是身体不舒服，在看到他把叉子送入口中时抬起的手，露出的那枚亮闪闪的小东西时，他立刻挪开了目光，脸也和Steve红成了一个色度。  
为什么会有这样的巧合！  
Bucky突然有点后悔今天戴这枚领针，内心却又有无法忽略的雀跃和窃喜。  
两人的目光对上，又在同时移开视线，专心于自己盘子里的食物。

神啊！  
世界上为什么会有这样与我契合的人！  
这是您的恩赐吗！

Steve喝了一口红酒，试图让飙升的体温降下——他已经脱掉了西装外套——发酵过的葡萄香味和酒精一起从口腔漫到喉管，淡淡的热气涌上脸颊，这几乎是火上浇油。  
“Steve，你觉得这些东西怎么样？”Bucky问道，他的嘴角还沾了点混着罗勒的奶白色酱汁，他似乎意识到了这点，也可能是下意识的，舌头飞快地从嘴巴里伸了出来，从左边舔到右边，把下嘴唇舔得闪闪发亮。  
“我很喜欢。”Steve也舔了舔下嘴唇，“我以前很少尝试偏甜的食物，可能是我父母遗留给我的习惯，这让我与很多美好的东西遇见得晚了一些。”  
“从现在开始也不晚，不是吗？”Bucky指了指手边的杂菜汤，棕红色的汤汁下藏着丰富的食材，“这也很棒，我看你刚才几乎没怎么动过，尝一点吧。”  
Steve的视线跟随着Bucky的手指落到他面前的蔬菜汤上，停了两三秒钟，才意识到他应该做什么。  
“这太好吃了，真的！”Steve吞下嘴里的土豆，他的动作太猛太快，汤汁溅在脸上也没察觉到。  
“等下，”Bucky说，他拿起一张餐巾纸给Steve擦去了脸上的汤汁。  
Steve立刻停下了所有动作，他看着穿着黑色衬衫的男人站了起来，前半身微微前倾，拿着纸巾的手在他的视线里一点一点、慢慢放大，他的呼吸在那张柔软的纸巾接触到肌肤之前就停住了，他感觉到纸巾在脸上轻轻擦过，以及纸巾后面的那只手的温度。  
“好了，”Bucky把擦过的纸巾揉成团放在桌子上，“你之前脸上沾了点汤汁，你没有注意到，我希望你不会介意。”  
他对Steve笑了笑。  
“当然，不会，谢谢。”老天，他刚才的心跳速度超过120了吧！希望Bucky没有注意到。

=7=  
主菜过后，是甜品时间。  
“……我在一家游戏公司任职，在公司扩大之前我们整个公司只有十个人，而我和旺达负责了所有美术方面的工作，你简直不能想象，一个游戏的所有美术方面的任务全在两个人身上是什么滋味——虽然那只是一个300Mb的小游戏，但那也够呛！抽空之余我还得做点Bug筛查……”Steve说起工作往事就忍不住大吐苦水，“你说我能怎么办呢？我们大老板放弃了那分分钟几千万上下的职位跑来和我一起创业——”  
他们的对话被侍者端上来的Gelato截断了。这是一种意大利的手工冰淇淋，Bucky偏好草莓味和巧克力味两种搭配，草莓味的酸甜能够抵消巧克力味的苦味，巧克力的苦味能给草莓的酸甜解腻，这简直是绝佳的搭配，天生一对。  
而这次Bucky多挑了一种，绿色、棕色和粉色三个冰淇淋球被装在漂亮精致的高脚杯中，冰淇淋球上洒了点闪亮的金箔。  
绿色的是无花果味的，这个颜色很像Bucky给他调制的Grasshopper鸡尾酒，Steve一下子就想到了他们初遇的那天，那杯散发着杜松子香气的琥珀色酒液，过嗓后的辛辣。  
他抬头看向Bucky，他也一脸怀念的神色。  
“Steve，你知道吗，我才认识了你两天，却像熟知了一辈子。”Bucky握住Steve放在桌子上的手，Steve动了动手指，他们十指相扣。  
“我也有这种感觉，Bucky。”Steve收紧了他们相握的手的手指，“从我们见面开始，我内心一直有一个感觉，有一个声音，它在对我说，如果我们早认识几年……”  
“现在也不晚，一点都不晚。”Bucky说。  
“Buck。”  
“答应她！”  
“Steve。”  
“嫁给她！”（Merry her）  
“答应她！”  
这突如其来的群众起哄声把他们从只有两人的世界中拉扯了出来，Bucky和Steve如触电般松开了相握的手。  
“……我们来自不同的大陆，我们拥有不同的肤色，我们拥有不同的宗教信仰，但是，Hania，我们已经认识了五年，我们经历过那么多的风风雨雨，我希望我们已经到了这一步。”黑人女孩单膝跪在另一个女孩身前，她举着戒指盒，“你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
“Yes!Yes!Yes!Yes!……”  
“天哪，Athena！我爸妈绝对会想杀了我！但是，去他的，我愿意！”另一个女孩有着偏深的肤色，她深棕色的眼睛里盈满了泪水。  
餐厅内响起了如雷动的掌声，不论是客人还是餐厅的侍者，不论种族和性别，他们都在为这对刚刚成为未婚妻妻的同性情侣送上最真挚的祝福。  
她们两个人拥抱在一起接吻。  
Steve拉住还在鼓掌的Bucky，亲上了他的嘴唇。

世界正在改变。

The World is change.  
Love is Love.  
No matter who you are.

=8=  
“Steve，下次你来我家，我给你做加了Gelato的Grasshoppe，好吗？”


End file.
